What Hurts The Most
by yummy42
Summary: What if Mikayla taught herself to play the guitar after Brady left? What if she sings her heart out on the roof? What feelings will she reveal? Read and Review!


_**Hey Guys! **_

_**Guess what time it is! I hope you said it was time for another songfic one-shot! I need two more questions for Royal Strike for Lanny to answer! I don't own POK or Rascal Flatts's What Hurts The Most...Now onto the story! **_

* * *

_**Mikayla's POV: 6 Months After Brady Left**_

_After my guard-shift was over and the Kings were out probably destroying the island, I went back to my room and grabbed my guitar and started heading to the kings' room. Ever since Brady left, turns out he left one of his guitars behind and ever since, I taught myself to play guitar and I'm actually doing pretty good! Everyday after my shift i play the guitar on the roof since I don't want the kings or my dad to find out I have something of Brady's and they'll start asking questions Candis already asked me._

_When I reached their room, I climbed onto the roof and sat down with my guitar in a playing position. " I would like to dedicate this song to a really special guy named...Brady Parker." I said before starting to play. Well here goes: _

**_Mikayla Singing: _**

**_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me_**

_Even though this is a castle, it kinda doesn't have a roof and it doesn't bother me at all. I'm not afraid to let a few tears and cry every once in a while..Though I only do that going to sleep. With Brady still gone it really still upsets me. Most days especially the days right after Brady left I pretend I'm ok on the outside..But people don't get what's happening to me in the inside..._

**_What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do_**

_What hurted the most was that Brady and I were so close and I let one stupid mistake ruin everything! I ruin all the history we had together just from being my stubborn self...I know i had a lot of things to say but, the only things that came out of my mouth was just stuttering...When he walke- I guess flew away it had me thinking of all of the possibilities of what would've happened if he just stayed and confronted me the next day...I guess I was trying to love him but, I guessed I was used to being stubborn and held my wall up..._

**_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken_**

_Everywhere I go I still have a pain of losing him but, I manage to do it. It's really hard on me when our old friends like Rebecca come and visit and Brady isn't here. Maybe I should ask her how's he's doing back at Chicago? Every morning when I get dressed for guard-shift I'm still living with guilt even after that gorilla trip... If I could do over that faithful night, I would've just admitted that I had feelings instead of hesistating...I wish I said the words I left unspoken..._

**_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_**

_Something about Brady I feel different about, it feels like I knew him before he came to be king of Kinkow? I think my dad said something about the boys living here before and Brady and I were like best friends? I guess we were really that close! I guess technically I didn't see him walk away...And all of the possibilities that would've happened is really overwhelming me...It's really hard for me to love him since I'm so used to being under my dad's wing and I'm really trying to love him I AM!_

**_What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do_**

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do  
Ooohhh...

_Ugh i hate the fact that it takes only a couple of words and it'll ruin everything! I was too late to say the words i had to say...I should've known he was the thing behind the bush that made the noises...I guess i heard him walk away but not see him...I'm definitely have to learn to let my guard down sometimes and actually act like a normal teenage girl than just a guard...I'm really trying to love him..._

* * *

_After I finished singing the last note I looked over the sunset still hoping to hopefully see a certain hot-air balloon with a certain raven black-haired boy in it...and everyday, every time I watch the sun set, my hopes always were high and my flame of hope keeps distinguishing little by little everyday...Today is just the same as any other day...no Brady_

_I sighed and jumped down from the roof landing on the kings' patio while still watching the sun set. I held my head down staring at the ground with tears brimming my eyes, " He'll come back, I just know it." I whispered to myself hoping to restore some hope. I sat down on one of the patio's chairs putting my face in my hands that were on my knees and starting sobbing. " Who am I kidding? He isn't coming back, I just need to move on with life already!" I said while sobbing and my hopes just decreasing by the second. I kept sobbing into my hands until..._

_Someone started clapping from behind. " Nice song you sang up there" The familiar voice said. "Look Boomer, can't you see I just want to be by myself right now?" I asked not looking at the person. " I never knew you could play guitar and sing amazing at the same time." The voice said calmly. " Thanks, but can you just leave me? I need some time to myself." I said. " Kayla." The voice said. Wait, only one person calls me that. I immediately stood-up with my tear-stained face and whipped around to see the mysterious figure._

**_Brady?_**

* * *

**_Hey Guys! I know this probably isn't one of my bests but, I really wanted to use this song! Tell me what you thought of the story! More songfic one-shots to come! And, send in those questions to Lanny for Royal Strike! Also, I updated my profile for you guys to guess what future songfic one-shots are happening! Peace!~ Yummy_**


End file.
